


Brothers by Blood

by TheWinterSoldier2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Ruler of Hell Sam Winchester/Consort Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSoldier2002/pseuds/TheWinterSoldier2002
Summary: The year is 2018 and the Winchesters are dead... But this is the freaking Winchesters so... Are they really dead?***Read notes at beginning please.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Brothers by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story once before on this platform with another account titled: The Blood Brothers. But I was young when I wrote it and I had to take down the fic due to personal reasons.
> 
> That account was called Alphawolf09 I think, it was so long ago.
> 
> So I decided to improve this fic and make it more better seen as I am board as Hell.
> 
> Also forgive me if dates don't add up. This is Canon compliant till Season 11.

**FAMILY DON'T END IN BLOOD** :

Bobby Singer held back tears as he buried the two bodies. He couldn't burn them. He was confident they were going to come back. They can't die. Not the boys that looked at him like the Father they never had.

Castiel had tears streaming down his face. It was rare for an Angel to feel emotion. Then again he was the Guardian of Dean And Sam Winchester...they the ones who thought him not be ruled by Fate but he can choose Freedom. He lost two close people to him...one of which was his best friend...his father was too cruel to the world.

Jo and Ellan Harvell stared at the grave. The sons Ellan once knew and the Brothers Jo had adopted were gone and we're not coming back. How could God be so cruel?

On the day 26 May 2018...Sam and Dean Winchester...world famous Hunters and fearless Boys...loyal sons and feared by monsters...were dead and they will always be remembered as the Ledendry Hunters.

***

**1 July 2018 :**

"Uncle Bobby we need your help..." Kyle Singer, Nephew of Bobby Singer said.

"What is is ya idjit?" Bonny asked. He never recoverd from the Death of the Winchesters. "There's been rumors about two Demons...Yellow eyes and Red eyes...they been hunting Monsters and killing crimnals...but they also making Earth like Hell." his Nephew explained.

The old Hunter signed, it was rare to hear about demons killing the evil, then again there has hardly been any demon activity. Maybe once ot twice but it was like demons were falling out the raider, not to mention how many Satanic cults are now serving a demon called 'Boy-King of Hell' and not Lucifer.

Hunters were going to be jobless soon if this kept on going on.

Bobby has never heard about this demon called 'Boy-King of hell' He also noticed that a few cults added a person name 'Royal Consort' next to 'Boy-King'

"Call Ellan and Jo we going to hunt these idjits down."

Kyle signed as his uncle took another sip of beer. He never knew the Winchesters but it was obvious they were extremely popular in the hunting world.

He heard stories about them.

How the bigger brother. Dean, went to hell for 40 years for his brother and came back to life.

How they jump started the Apocalypse and were the true vessels for Lucifer and Michael.

How Dean came back from Purgetory after Castiel released the Laviathans and both were forcefully transported to the middle world.

How the Prophet, Chuck Shurley, was actually God himself and helped Sam and Dean defeat his Sister. The Darkness.

Before they died on a Vampire Hunt. Even though they killed all the vamps in the nest they both ended up hurt and died with proud smiles on their faces.

Kyle phoned his girlfriend and mother-in-law. He heard a flatter of wings and was not suprise to see Castiel, the Winchesters guardian Angel, standing there. Smiling at the Angel he adopted as a brother, he spoke to Ellan.

They decided to meet up in the barn were they Summoned Castiel for the first time.

+++

At the barn Kyle helped his girlfriend, Jo, draw a devil's trap. Getting ready to summon a crossroad demon to get answers about the two Demons that were gone top side.

They were suprise when two Demons appeard. A Girl and a Boy. Both looked like siblings. Bobby reconized the meat suits.

Trevor and Tyler Smith.

They were the famouse Siblings in Hollywood. They were actors and singers. The girl was the youngest and the boy oldest by four years.

Ellan and Jo picked up there guns, Bobby held the colt, Kyle had Ruby's knife and Castiel had his Angel blade.

"Will you look at that...we got summoned _again_ _._ " Trevor said annoyance in his voice...he pouted cutely. "Oh Hush sweetheart it's not like we were doing anything." Tyler said, amused, as she flicked her brown hair.

Trevor huffed. "Uhhh yeah... so you and I in the middle of making out is not doing anything?" Trevor whined.

Kyle looked in disgust. These two were siblings yet they were sleeping with each other?

"Anyways...Bobby what can we do for you?" Trevor asked. Bobby couldn't help but feel like he knew these two Demons.

"We want infomation on The Red eyes Demon and Yellow eyes Demon." Castiel said, these two seemed odd, like he knew them from somewhere but can't remember.

Trevor scoffed and Tyler gave a dangerous smirk.

All of a sudden both siblings eyes changed color. Trevor had red eyes and Tyler had yellow eyes.

"Sam Winchester Boy King Of Hell...at your service..."

"Dean Winchester Knight Of Hell and Unfortunately Consort of Sam Winchester at your service...Good to see you again Castiel."

The growl Tyler _-Sam-_ made when Dean mentioned Castiel didn't go unnoticed.

Everything seemed to stop. Bobby stared in horror. Castiel looked heartbroken. Kyle was confused. Ellan and Jo paled.

"Boys?" Bobby asked bewildered.

"Actually Sammy here is the girl." Dean said ruffling the meat suits long brown hair.

Sam scowled and glared at Dean.

"Jerk."

"B*tch."

Bobby was stunned. He had no words. The two boys he looked at as Sons were now demons?

"What happend?" Castiel asked. Looking at Trevor(Dean) with a heartbroken and lost expression.

He stepped foward towards Trevor (Dean). Bobby knew the Angel had feelings for the eldest Winchester.

Cas Touched Deans face with a hurt expression...only for him to fly back and.... thank Chuck Kyle caught him.

Bobby watched in horror as Tyler (Sam) stepped infront of her (his) brother. Hazel eyes flashing yellow, the face may have been female but it had a look of authority.

"Hell...Sam Jealous much? Jeez, don't worry little brother I'm only yours." Trevor (Dean) said with an eye roll.

"Cas...you okay?" Trevor (Dean) asked ignoring the growl from his sibling.

"I-I'm...fine Dean." Castiel replied warily.

Bobby felt like Dean never changed. He was still the kind hearted, self sacraficing, fearless boy Bobby once knew.

"Dean...we wanted to know why you have been killing crimnals?" Jo asked. It was the first time either of the Harvell spoke.

"You know Jo instead of that...you should be thanking us...who else brought you guys back from the Dead...in fact you should thank Dean...my bloody brother convinced me." Tyler (Sam) said in a board tone.

Kyle shudders. His girlfriend was brought back by the king of Hell. That's something you don't hear every day.

"Look Bobby, cut us some slack...we could be killing innocents but instead we killing bad people...wouldn't that be better? Besides we have a reputation to uphold in Hell...I can't torture innocent souls now can I?" Trevor (Dean) said with a smirk.

He pulled out a knife and slit himself.

"Its time for your dinner Little brother." Dean said seductively to Tyler (Sam).

Tyler (Sam) smirked. And drank the blood while staring into his brothers eyes.

Bobby, Jo, Ellan and Kyle felt two things: Disgust and guilt.

Disgust because they were brothers who were sleeping with each other. Guilt because they felt as if they were intruding on something privet.

"Let us help you Sam...Dean? We can cure-"

"We like the disease Ellan...it's who we are, now of you don't let us go I swear to Chuck and Amara that I will give you a free ticket to heaven...have you ever wondered why Chuck never came and stopped us? He knew what we are...we promised him to rule Hell in a way that was ment to be ruled...so like I said cut us some slack, I'm horny as hell, no pun inteaded and need my King in me...unless you want a free porn show let us go."

Kyle wanted to laugh...If the situation was laughable.

Freaking _Go_ d came to them.

 _God_ told them to rule Hell.

 _God_ gave them free will to rule.

This was she most F'ed up shit Kyle has ever heard.

Bobby signed and Castiel slowly cut the trap.

"Ugh finally...C'mon baby let's go break the bed." Tyler (Sam) said seductively.

A bright light flashed and Kyle saw two men stand in place.

One wore a white suit and was tall. He had long hair and puppy brown eyes. He looked so innocent...but that cold smirk ruined it.

The other was shorter with dirty blonde hair. Kyle found him beautiful and he was definitely straight. He had Emrald Green eyes and plump pink lips. He wore a leather jacket and Hunter cloths.

"So my Queen...you ready?"

That was probably Sam. So that makes the shorter one Dean.

"Hell yeah baby...we'll see you guys soon...bye Cas...Bobby...Ellan and Jo and...Kyle right?" Dean asked.

Kyle nodded dumbly.

And just like that both brother disappeared.

+++

**2 days later:**

Kyle walked towards one of the cars in the Salvage yard and saw a broken bed with white fluids and blood, fancy dark green fluffy handcuffs attached and a lacy green silk panty that looked suspiciously close to Dean Winchesters eye color. 

He shudders and burnt the damn thing. Thinking that even the King Of Hell had a sense of sick humor.

**The End**


End file.
